A Spy's Secret
by Gothic-Emo-Bunny
Summary: Sabrina Grimm-The best spy of her Kingdom. She completes all missions without fail, but, when she has to act as a spy for the Kingdom of Trickster, problems occur...T for Violence and swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**AN- Hey, look, I wrote another story :) Sorry to any My World fans, update will come soon. Yes, I do know this seems similar to Curlscat's, but she gave me permission to post it.**

**QOTD- Any title ideas? I don't like mine...**

* * *

The blonde girl carefully tiptoed across the stairs, grimacing as her foot landed in moss. Despite the fact that it would make her nosier, she wished she had grabbed shoes before she left for her mission. She wrapped her hood tighter around her head, and fixed her bun. No one would recognize her, and that's the way she need it. She reached to her coat inside pocket to make sure her sword was there.

As she saw the silver ladder, she carefully threw a rock, and, when nothing happened (Such as bombs and other explosions), she climbed up, and peered at the dark room. There were five guards, two fat ones, one playing with his sword, a female who seemed to not move out of her stance, which was holding a bow and arrow, and a muscular tall man who was looking out. The girl quickly put her head down, and grabbed her sword; she already knew it was going to be easy.

Quickly, the girl flipped herself over the ledge, and kicked the first man in the temple, and, before shock could reach his brown milky eyes, he fell over, unconscious. The lady quickly shot an arrow at the girl, but she was too quick, she flipped over, and put the girl in a headlock, and kicked her temple, though not hard enough to kill.

Even though she enjoyed being a spy,(the best one, actually), the girl sometimes wished her life was a bit less violent and more normal.

The man who was earlier playing with his sword reached out to stab the girl, but, she was too quick, she kicked the man in the shins, and he fell to his knees.

"Boy, reveal yourself, before I stab you," the man said, and the girl almost laughed, but stopped herself, knowing it would give her away. Of course they thought she was a boy, that's how sexist this kingdom must've been. She quickly punched his head, and he fell over.

"Ah… A Sneak. How surprising it isn't to see you," the last man said. He brought out a sword and swiped at the girl, and she quickly blocked it, and tried to hit his head, but he side-stepped. She had to admit, he was good.

But not good enough.

She kicked his groin and, in pain, he let go of his sword and she gave him one more kick.

The girl smiled as she tied them up, and took a closer look at her feet. Do they look that masculine? The girl waved off the thought, as she whistled, and her jet black horse, Abber, trotted up. She shoved the unconscious bodies on to the carriage, slipping a sleeping potion in to their mouths, and made their way in to the castle. Her castle. The girl was glad to have finished another mission. She took off her hood, and almost shrieked when she saw someone else in her cart.

"Woops. Didn't mean to scare you. Nice job, though, on getting my guards, you Sneaksters really are good at that," the prince smirked, "Sabrina Grimm. What a pleasure."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN~ What is this? An update from me that didn't take four years? No way! :) I went on an eight-hour road trip, so I wrote a portion of it there, and now I'm up at 2:03 finishing it. **

**QOTD Winner- I don't really have one 'cause I'm planning on keeping the name, sorry!  
New QOTD- For Harry Potter fans, what house are you in? Why? For non-Hp fans, what's the most fun thing you've did this summer?**

**Review replies.**

**Guest- **Thanks!

**Rosie**-Thanks. And, I guess it could be.

* * *

In Sabrina's kingdom, there were a few unspoken rules that you needed to follow to be a respected sneak. The first rule was never to give a stranger full trust, It must be earned, the second is to not get caught sneaking, this was a very embarrassing thing to be caught doing, and, the last, was, if you are on any sort of spy mission, do not, under any circumstance, be caught.

Sabrina realized she had just broken two of them, as she stared at Prince Mustardseed, a smirk on his face.

"What do you want? I'm not giving you your men, I'll fight you for it." Sabrina seethed, clasping her dagger in hand.

"I wouldn't expect you to. What I want is a trip to your kingdom," He said.

"And why would I do that?"

The prince laughed, "Look, I'm usually a nice man, but, if you don't listen to me, I'm going to become quite forceful."

"No, now, get out, or I'll punch you so hard your face will fall off," Sabrina said.

"Flattering. But, I've been ordered to go to your kingdom and talk to Queen Veronica," He said.

Sabrina widened her eyes a bit, before shrugging, "And why?"

"It's a secret."

Sabrina huffed; she hated it when people treated her like she was a toddler.

"No. Good-bye," she said, and, brought out her handkerchief, and blew it on to the Prince's face. This was the only magic Princess Sabrina was allowed to be near. As the powder hit his face, she whispered 'Trickster Kingdom's dungeon', and he disappeared. The handkerchief was designed so whoever the powder landed on, would go to the destination the carrier whispered.

Sabrina smirked, as she went on with her carriage, cursing herself for being known. After a while, her horse, Abber, trotted over near his stalls, and Sabrina let him go in, after detaching the carriage. She went over to her mirror, Mirror, and put the bodies in to his reflection. This mirror was magic, and could talk, and has a reflection that items could go inside.

"Hey Starfish, what's wrong?" Mirror asked, shoving the bodies in to the trolley, where he would bring them to the knight's room.

Sabrina smiled at the short man, whose hairline was receded, "I'm fine. I ran in to a Trickster before. The prince, actually."

Mirror's eyes burned, "What happened? You guys are still enemies, right?"

She, nodded, confused. "Yeah, they're all jerks. Did anything happen while I was gone?"

Mirror shrugged," I believe one of the tricksters threw one of those revolting grenades at your sister, but, we all know they don't like to hit anyone as much as you."

Sabrina grimaced, it was true. Whenever a Trickster came over to hit any of the Sneaks, they seemed to get direct orders to hit her if they can. She hated it, and usually got a good punch out of it.

"Nothing as glamorous as being a top-spy slash princess," Sabrina said, sarcastically. Mirror laughed, and Sabrina excused herself, going inside her castle, and away from the small shed they kept Mirror's mirror in.

She first saw her eight-year old sister, Daphne. Daphne was short, and a bit pudgy, and had rosy red cheeks, big brown eyes, and long black hair usually kept in a braid.

She was wiping something off her beige dress, grimacing.

"Hey Daph, need help?"

"Uh…kind of. This is grogusting."  
Sabrina got a small towel and some water, and helped her get if off, "Grogusting? Is that a new Daphne-ish word?"

Daphne came up with words a lot, and called them "Daphne-ish" words.

She smiled broadly, "Yup! It's a mix of gross and disgusting!"

"Nice. You're cleaned up. Where's mom and dad?"

"At a meeting with Snow White and Charming. I think they're waiting to hear about your mission. Oh! Speaking of that, did everything go alright?" Queen Snow and Charming were the royalty of the Castle of the Everafters, which was fairly close with the Sneaks, though some were pure evil. Sabrina's uncle, Jacob, was dating one of them, named Briar Rose.

"Thank you. And, I'll tell you everything later."

"You're so lucky! I wish I could go an awesome spy like you." Daphne said. Sabrina chuckled and ruffled her hair.

"And I wish I could work with more than one magical item, but I can't. Unlike you, Ms. Magician."

Daphne blushed and smiled, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. You should probably get going, they're expecting you."

Sabrina nodded and left to go off, the hallways silent as she sneaked. She didn't mean too, it was an impulse anymore.

She knocked on the door four times, "Hello Mother and father," she bowed, Even though her parents and herself thought it was stupid, it was the respectful thing to do. Warmly, she smiled to Snow, who smiled back.

"Ah. Hi Sabrina. Can you excuse us? She has just gotten back from a rather important mission." Veronica turned to Snow and Charming. Snow waved, pulling Charming with her. As soon as they left, Veronica, and her husband Henry, turned towards you.

"You're alright, right? No injuries?"

Sabrina nodded," Yes, but, there was small complications."

Henry groaned, "This is why I don't like you going on your missions! What happened? Did you get raped? Or murdered?" Henry was talking rather fastly.

"Yeah dad, I got murdered," Sabrina rolled her eyes, "Somehow, Prince Mustardseed got in to my carriage, and tried to make a deal." She explained what happened, her dad interrupting a few parts.

"Sometimes I wish you weren't the best spy here…." Henry muttered.

"Me too. Thank you Sabrina," Veronica said.

"Well I am. Welcome, where's Daphne?"

"I think she's in the magic department, which you're not allowed in, now, we're going to talk to Relda, will you excuse us?"

Relda was the old Queen, and mother of Henry and Jake. She had a husband, Basil, but he had died fighting a monster from the palace. She was a chubby woman with gray hair, with a red tint that hinted at its former color.

Glaring, Sabrina nodded and made her way out of the room, and went outside. She got Abber and rode the midnight horse up to her special place-the hill. It wasn't too big, but it had a fair amount of trees around it so she wouldn't be seen, and, gave an amazing view of the Sneak Kingdom.

It was fairly large, with large grassy plains around it. The structure itself was a navy blue, and black roofs. It had four roofs, and between were white balconies, and the flag of sneak-A dark blue and white flag with a large 'S" on it- hanging on it. Underground, there were dungeons, and above, were around twenty bedrooms, a kitchen, a court room, dining hall, and central room.

There were also multiple villages by the castle, the market, seamstress, and small houses residing in most of the area. A lot of little kids played, while their mothers drank tea and discussed schools(Which, Sabrina made sure, woman got the same amount of education as men), while fathers drank beer and talked about their horse-racing. Overall, Sabrina was proud of Sneak, and it's neighbor Everafter, even though some turned out to betray them.

The only Kingdoms Sabrina hated were the kingdom of Trick, because, they liked to pull pranks on Sneak, and the two never got along, and Scarlet Hand. Scarlet Hand was purely evil and, hated most of Everafter and Trick, and all of Sneak. No one knew where it was, as they had it magically hidden, and no one really knew who lead it, and who some of the followers were. The Scarlet Hand attacked and killed, and it was obvious there was going to be a war. Sabrina only hoped it wasn't for a long time.

The blonde girl sighed as she decided to get back on Abber, and go back to her village, after stopping at the market for bread and cheese- something her mother asked her to do. Sabrina had asked why a worker couldn't, but Veronica gave her that You-have-two-legs-you-can-do-it glare.

She smiled and walked up, to see her friend, Emma outside of the seamstress store, Emma's mother worked there. Emma was Sabrina's age, with mousy brown hair, and light grey eyes. She was also a spy, though not as good as Sabrina.

"Hi. A Folun for your thoughts?" Emma asked. Foluns were coins worth three cents.

Sabrina laughed, Emma did know how to tell if she was upset, or whatever she was feeling, really, "Nothing really. I had a mission today, same old."

Her friend nodded,"Fun. I hope I'll be able to go on one soon."

"Me too. I think you're talented enough. I have to go, it's almost dinner time, and mother probably wants me to help her."  
Emma nodded, and gave her friend a hug, "Bye!"

Sabrina nodded, and finished her way home, and went in to the dining hall, where the servants (Maids, chefs, and others), ate. Veronica always invited them, and Daphne had become friends with a few, which, didn't surprise Sabrina at all. Her sister was a ray of sunshine, and liked almost everyone, something Sabrina admired, envied, but was slightly nervous of her sister for. Daphne didn't understand the dangers the world could unfold.

The servants handed out the food, then sat down. Sabrina was halfway through her soup when her mother tapped her shoulder.

"Sabrina, when you're finished eating, can you come meet your father, Granny Relda, and I in the central room? We have important business to discuss."

Dumbfounded, she nodded, and quickly finished her food and finished her goblet of water. She ran up to the common room.

"Um, hi." Sabrina said. Relda grinned and hugged her eldest grand-daughter.

"Hello, Liebling," She said. Sabrina smiled, and looked at her parents, who both looked grim.

"You called me?" She asked.

"Yes…..We have a very challenging mission for you." Veronica said, looking pained. Sabrina then noticed Emma sitting on her knees by them, a tight smile on her lips.

"Yes?"

"We need you to go spy on Trickster. You will act as a traitor for us, then become closer to them. You will find out if they're part of Scarlet Hand or not." Veronica said, " I hate that it hs to be you, but, you're the best sneaky spy by far."

Sabrina felt like a ton of bricks had just landed on her chest," Oh. All right. Why is Emma here?"

"She's going to work with you, and make sure your safe, as she is a pretty skilled fighter, and good spy. She'll be your helper with this. A consultant spy." Relda said.

"If I don't do it, who will?"

"I will." Veronica said, "Which is fine, I'll do it if you want."

Sabrina shook her head,"No, no. I have to do it. When will I leave?"

"Well, you'll have to get clothing and things designed, so I'll do that tomorrow, and, other preparations need to be made, so in a week. Only a few can know why you're really leaving, the majority of Sneak needs to think you're betraying us."

"But how? I mean, she's family, and very loyal." Emma said.

"She's a fantastic liar. It shouldn't be something she's proud of, but she's great at lying and convincing things. But, under no circumstances, can you grow too close to anyone. Okay?"

Sabrina chuckled, "I doubt I'll like any of them anyway. Who am I getting studying, anyways? The people? Or the royalty?"

"Both. But, the main people you need to be on the good side of are Oberon and Mustardseed. Don't get close to that Puck kid, he's the biggest trickster there, and will prank you, and we all know that will make you lose your temper. Which won't be good. At all."

"All right." Sabrina said, though she didn't need it. If that was the kid who was making her life a pranking Hell, she wasn't going to get close at all.

"How old is the Puck boy anyway?"

Veronica raised an eyebrow, "Your age."

She nodded, "May I be excused?"

Her mother nodded. "Yes. Just remember, we don't want you to have to do this, and, I would, but they wouldn't believe me. We love you."

""I love you both too." Sabrina smiled, and walked out.

She wasn't scared of the mission, she didn't let herself get scared of them, but, she felt the pressure of the entire land on her-it was enough to drive anyone crazy. Sometimes, she envied kids in the village with normal lives-instead of having to go on missions and be a spy.

She leaned back on the cold palace wall and sighed.

She would just have to put up with it, and do the best she could.

Sabrina knew she could.


	3. I'm Back )

**AN- I miss this so frickin much. I miss writing, I miss you guys-I'm so sorry. I'll try to update this once a week, try key word. Promise, I'm not leaving. **

**By the way, the ending sucks, but it's eleven fourty five, sorry. I'll do review replied later. **

Following the next week, there was a lot of bustling around the kingdom. There was only a few who knew about Sabrina's departure and the reason behind it, including Emma, her mother, Sabrina's family, and Mirror. They all worked very hard towards getting Sabrina fully prepared, which was why Sabrina was sitting in Emma's mom's(Millicent) office, barely clothed, and wishing she could run away.

"Hun, I know you don't enjoy this, but please go put this on," Millicent reasoned, holding up a gray dress, with gold lining. In Sneak, woman could wear whatever they wanted, but, in Trickster, they were to wear dresses, Queen Titania made sure of that.

Sabrina sighed, but slipped on the dress. Millicent said nothing, only nodded, "This is something you can bring. I made sure to put an inside pocket near the waist, for your dagger, and another one for a sword."

Sabrina looked, and saw one silky little pouch for her dagger and, near her other hip, another pocket. It was bigger, and made of some other fabric Sabrina didn't know the name of, to unsure it wouldn't be seen, could be easily reachable, and wouldn't stab her leg-three pretty important factors.

The blonde smiled, and nodded. "Do you think I could just bring a few of these in a few different colors? And then two formal dresses?"

Millicent looked thoughtful for a moment, then nodded,"All right. I suppose you won't need more than that…"

Grateful, Sabrina grinned, "Can I lea-May I be excused?"

Millicent nodded, a tight smile on her lips. Sabrina quickly changed back in to her simple clothes, and jogged out. She quickly found Abber, and gave him an apple, before leaping on the horse and trotted out, heading towards the castle. It took about twenty minutes until they arrived, and Sabrina quickly slid off her horse, smiling at Mirror. He seemed to be working. Deciding to go see Daphne, she trailed up the castle's steps, and stopped at the magic department. Since she really wasn't allowed to even be near it, Sabrina knocked. After a moment, her sister turned from the magic item (Sabrina didn't know what it was and really didn't care to find out), and beamed at her sister.

"Oh, hi!" Daphne said, coming out of the room.

"Er, hi. Can I talk to you for a minute?" Sabrina said. She needed to tell Daphne the plan.

"If it's about your plan, I've already heard," she said.

Sabrina gaped for a moment.

"Mom told me," Daphne explained"Are you excited? I'd be excited!"

Sabrina shrugged. In a sudden, Daphne was hugging her tightly.

"Please be safe! And careful!" She pleaded. Sabrina hugged her back.

"I always am," She said. Daphne let go.

"Listen, there's going to be a lot of stress here, so I need you to help mom and dad as much as you can." Sabrina stated.

"I will," Daphne seemed to glow at the thought of responsibility. Sabrina grinned.

"So, what have you been up to?"

"You'll see," Daphne said, in a sing-song voice. Sabrina looked at her sister for a moment, and decided whatever she's doing couldn't be _too_ bad. This was innocent little Daphne, right? She wouldn't hurt a fly…Sabrina assured herself she was right.

Sabrina jumped when she felt a hand tap her shoulder. She turned and saw one of the castle's servants, Ella. Of course, being a sneak, her footsteps were silent.

"Hello, Sabrina," She smiled politely, which, Sabrina thought, appeared a bit weird, considering she was a beefy girl with dark hair, and steel eyes that Sabrina was certain would look terrifying if they were to have armor over them.

"Hi, Ella. Is there anything you need help with?"

"No, I was just about to ask you the same thing."

"Nah, I'm fine….I'm going to go get washed up, I'm leaving tomorrow morning, no doubt it'll be gross there."

"Would you like me to go draw the bath for you?"

"I can do it myself."She muttered,"But thanks." She waved goodbye to the two, and went up to take her bath.

As she sat in the cool water, she thought over the plans for the journey. She didn't exactly know her they would get everyone to believe she'd leave them. The plan was to act like she had (another) fight with her parents, and had run away, and eventually found Trickster. The fight was supposedly about her parents not wanting her to go out on any more dangerous missions, and she had gotten angry about them controlling her life. Sabrina didn't understand how someone could believe that someone would leave for something so..Petty, but, it had to work; otherwise, she'd be stuck in a _very _bad situation.

She finished washing her hair, and got dressed in to her pajamas. She fell asleep with thoughts of the next day clouding her mind.

_LINEBREAK LOL_

The departure was very sunny. Sabrina snorted when she saw this. Of course, a great day to sneak around and climb in trees to pear out to everyone, and she was leaving.

Go figure.

She supposed she was more upset because of the whispers that she knew were going on, or the fact she was leaving her family, or maybe that for once she was scared.

But she, being Sabrina, blamed her bad mood on the beautiful day out.

Getting up early was not something she liked to do either, especially when it was to o Daphne's constant poking, or to the ice cold dread that she felt as soon as her blue eyes opened.

Again, awful day altogether.

Sabrina was standing outside, waiting to say her last goodbyes in the mirror's portal, so that no one saw her.

"I'm going to miss you, Star Fish." Mirror said, smiling sadly at her.

She put on her brave face, "I'll miss you too!"

Mirror chuckled, "You better. I hope to hear from you at least once while you're out in your big spy mission." He winked. Sabina laughed, and nodded.

She turned from him, to be enveloped in a hug from her mother.

"Remember, be safe, and smart. Use you skills, and stay away from magic," She pulled away, putting her hands on her daughter's shoulders, giving her a stern look, "I love you so much, never forget that. We all love you, alright?"

"I love you too," She smiled, giving her mother another hug. As soon as the woman pulled away, Henry hugged her.

"You're so grown up," He said, smiling sadly,"I still don't see why she needs to do this….I mean, why can't she sta-"

Sabrina cut her dad off, "Father, stop. I want to do this, I have to. I'll be super safe, swear."

Henry sighed, "I know, you're so brave. I love you so much."

"I love you too." She took away from him, and wrapped her arms around Daphne.

"Uh..Daph…Love you and all….But I need to breath." She laughed, feeling Daphne's grip loosen.

"Sorry, I'm just so mooky about this."

"Mooky?"

"Very sad."

Sabrina chuckled,"I'm going to miss you and your strange but adorable words."

"Aww, thanks! You know you love them! You better send me a letter or something."

"Will do. " Sabrina and Daphne finished their farewells, then left her to go back to the castle. Sabrina sighed as she sat down, she had another ten minutes until she got to leave.

"Excited?" Mirror asked.

"Honestly? No. But, I'm sure it'll be a learning experience."

"Mmm…You think strange for a kid, you know that?"

"I suppose. I never really feel like a kid anyway…But that's not important, I'm a spy, and if I acted like a child I'd be get myself killed in a few seconds.." She said, checking her small watch, "Anywho, I'm going to go, Abber will get impatient-snotty little horse, I tell ya." She grinned.

Sabrina exited the portal, handing Abber an apple as she began her journey, taking small even breaths..

_This should be fun. _


End file.
